Trick or Treat
by k.j. darkly
Summary: Fiona Coyne is throwing the biggest Halloween party in Degrassi history. When Eli doesn't ask Clare to go together Clare goes stag. What drama will unfold? this is my very first Fanfic so dont hate me if its bad!
1. Chapter 1

**like i said in the summary this is my very 1st fanfic ever so be gentle... id love reviews and happy reading! -kj**

TrIcK or tReAt

Ch.1: invitation

**Eli's POV**

-oOo-

"Please tell me you don't honestly want to go to that" I said walking up behind Clare who was studying the flyer that had been going around school all day. She jumped a little at my voice which made me smirk a little.

"It… it sort of sounds fun" she said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Let me be the judge of that" I said taking the flyer from in front of her. I proceeded to read it aloud just as Adam took a seat next to me at the lunch table.

Fiona's 1st annual Monster Bash

October 31st, 2010

6:00pm til midnight

At the Casa Del Coyne

Don't forget your costume!

"Yeah, sounds like a blast" my words dripping with sarcasm

Adam let out a little laugh. "Eli, do you hear that noise?" he asked.

I could recognize that noise anywhere; it was the sound of Alli's heals hitting the linoleum floor in the cafeteria. "Great, miss "Sizzle Teen" herself is headed our way" I said with a smirk.

Clare shot me a look accompanied with her famous eye roll.

"CLARE!" Alli shrieked as she pushed her way through a group of students. She was huffing and puffing as she approached our table.

"Oh my Gandhi" Alli said

"What is it?" Clare asked her eyes were now full of concern.

"Let me guess" I interjected "there is a huge sale at the mall?". Adam let out a laugh, until Clare shot him a look.

"Continue" Clare said making room on her side of the bench for her best friend to sit down.

"Guess who asked me to Fiona's party Friday?" she questioned, full of excitement. We all knew the answer was Drew but Clare obviously felt the need to humor her friend.

"I don't know Alli… who?" Clare asked

"That's not a guess" Alli stated.

"Okay" Clare said "umm… Dave?"

We all had our eyes glued on Alli waiting for her to give up and tell us it was Drew but she seemed insistent on having Clare guess.

"Are you going with Wesley?" Clare asked. She seemed to be tiring of the childish game they were playing.

"Eww…NO…im going to the party with DREW!" she let out a squeal.

"That's Awesome" Clare said congratulating her friend.

"So you ran like a crazy woman all the way over here to tell Clare your going to a party with my brother?" Adam asked scoffing

"No I came over here to ask her to help me decided on a costume." She said to Adam before turning back to Clare.

"I need you to meet me at the Dot today at 3… the perfect costume doesn't find you… you have to find it" she beamed excitedly.

"She cant today, we have to work on our English project today" I said with a smirk. Alli shot me another evil look. I was getting used to them by now.

"Well Clare as soon as your done with your project meet me at my house… we can look at costumes on the internet and ill pick up a few magazines from the Halloween store on my way home." Alli said before getting up and darting over to Jenna across the room.

"Wow, I almost feel sorry for Drew" Adam said. I couldn't help but let out a laugh and Adam joined in.

-oOo-

**if i get even a few reviews chapter 2 will be up later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far... thanks for all the amazing reviews and follows! Luv you all! So without further adieu here is ch. 2!**

**oh I hope this chapter clears up any confusion on the relationships status of eclare**!

-oOo-

Ch.2: Clare going stag

**Clare's POV**

-oOo-

It was almost five o'clock when I arrived at the Bhandari residence. Sav let me in and I headed for All's room.

"Im so glad you're here I need all the help I can get!" Alli said as I entered the room. She was a sight; sitting In the middle of her bedroom floor surrounded by magazines her laptop cradled in her lap.

"Geez… you got enough resources?" I asked playfully as I attempted to find a spot to sit.

Alli let out a sigh of defeat "I can't find any costumes that say "yes that's right, we are the new Degrassi power couple"

"Well let me help you look, toss me that magazine over there" I said pointing at the one that wasn't open.

"What about a princess" I asked pointing at a pink princess dress.

"No to cliché" she said, turning back to her lap top "what if we went as Aladdin and Jasmine?" she asked

"Too skanky" I said shaking my head and we both let out a little laugh and continued our search.

"So are you going to the party?" Alli asked me

"I don't think so, I don't have a date and I really don't want to be a third wheel to you and Drew." I replied as I continued to flip through the magazine.

"Well you could always just go stag... or even better why you don't ask Eli. I mean it's obvious that he likes you and I know you like him… its perfect." She informed me

"I would have a better shot of getting Edward Cullen to go with me. Plus Eli has already clearly stated that he is not going to the party. He and Adam have tickets to this gore marathon playing at the cinema that night."

"That's it!" Alli exclaimed "Drew and I can go as Edward and Bella."

"Actually I think I may have just found you guys the perfect pair of costumes" I said holding up the magazine with a smile.

-oOo-

S_tudy hall seemed like a great place to get lost in my thoughts and my thoughts always revolved around a certain gorgeous green eyed boy. Lately it seemed like Eli and I were still trying to figure out what we were. I knew we weren't a couple; he made that painfully clear the day after we filmed the Romeo and Juliet reenactment. When I confronted him about "us" and the amazing kiss we shared he decided to tell me about his ex and how he needed time. I completely understood that he wasn't over the death of his former girlfriend so I agreed to give him what he had asked for, but how much time did he need? We still flirted and bantered sarcastically with one another, and seeing it still made Adam sick but, if Eli didn't step up to the plate soon then I would just have to get over him and find someone new._

The bell rang and I made my way to our usual spot outside. Eli and Adam were already sitting there when I arrived.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful and smart Clare Edwards" Eli said as I sat down pulling the container of veggies from my bag.

"So Clare" Adam began "I was thinking if you wanted to join us for the gore fest on Halloween you can"

"Thanks, Adam" I said "but blood and guts aren't really my thing plus I have other plans for that night."

Eli looked at me intrigued "please… pray tell" Eli said fully interested in my answer.

"I'm going to Fiona's party" I said with a smile

"Alone?" Eli asked

"Why not?" I replied back sounding a tad annoyed at his question.

"No reason" he stated

"Do you have a costume?" Adam asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not yet, but Alli and I are going to go get me one today" I said. Eli didn't say anything he just rolled his eyes.

As the warning bell rang we all got up and headed to English.

-oOo-

**hope everyone is enjoying the story so far...3 kj**

**sorry the chapters are so short the next one will be longer... promise! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all again THANKS for all the amazing reviews! you are all so amazing.**

**here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy! :)**

**BTW... i should probably say "i don't own Degrass**i"

-oOo-

Ch.3 what to wear, what to wear?

**Clare's POV**

I met Alli at the Halloween costume store around four thirty. I had a feeling this was going to take a while. I walked into the store and heard Alli's voice calling me from somewhere in the back. I couldn't see her so I pushed my way through all the scary masks and racks of children's costumes until I could see the top of her head. As I reached the back of the store I noticed all the costumes, there must have been hundreds of them stuffed together on the racks surrounding us. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed.

"So, you have any ideas of what you want to go as?" Alli asked while she rummaged through a rack of costumes.

"not really, but it cant be too risque" I said noticing how skanky most of the costumes were.

We worked in silence pillaging from one rack to another.

"what about a lady bug" Alli asked. I crinkled my nose in dislike.

"okay, I take that as a no!" she said with a laugh.

"yeah that's definitely a no!" I responded

She pulled out a few more costumes which generated the same crinkling of my nose or a shake of my head no. Alli pulled a costume off of a rack and let out one of her famous squeals.

" I assume you found something" I said turning around to see the costume she was holding.

"you have to try this on" she squealed again.

"don't you think it's a little too revealing?" I asked examining the costume.

"no, now get your butt in that dressing room and try it on! Your going to look so good!" she shooed me into an open dressing room before I had time to protest.

" okay, Alli I'm about to come out but you have to promise you wont laugh!" I said pulling open the curtain.

"Holy crap! Clare you look so amazing! Wait til Eli gets a look at you!" she exclaimed.

"one little problem with that... he isn't going to the party remember!" I said as I walked over to the floor length mirror.

"oh yeah, I forgot." she replied.

I stood there examining the costume I had on. I had to admit I did look pretty cute. I did a 180 turn checking out all angles of the costume. The bottom of the dress was the perfect length it sat right at my knees and the top was sort of peasant like with a black leather bustier that made my midsection look super tiny and wasn't too revealing at the same time. I pulled the red hood attached to the cape over my curls. I couldn't help but smile. I Clare Edwards looked kind of mysterious, and dare I say sexy even.

" is this the one?" Alli asked smiling from ear to ear.

" I think it very well may be!" I said smiling back at her before doing one more twirl in the mirror. Knowing that I had found the perfect costume suddenly made me feel full of adventure. I was determined to have an amazing time at the party even if Eli wouldn't be there.

"you are going to be the hottest Red Riding Hood at the party" Alli gleamed "now you need some shoes. How about these?" Alli asked holding up a pair of patent leather heals that had a four inch heal attached.

"have you lost your mind?" I screeched "there is no way I am wearing those!"

"fine" Alli spat back " how about those then" she asked pointing at a black pair of Mary Janes.

"actually Alli, those are perfect!"

I took the shoes and the costume to the register. After we left the store Alli asked if we could stop by the Dot for a bite to eat. According to her shopping works up an appetite. I agreed that the Dot sounded good mostly because I wasn't ready to go home and listen to my parent argue.

We took a seat at one of the tables on the patio. Peter was there a second later to take our order.

"i just want my usual" I said smiling at Peter

"and for you" he asked looking at Alli

"um... ill have a tea and an order of hummus"

" it'll be right up" peter said and headed back into the building.

After we finish the food Alli glanced at her phone. "oh no!" she shrieked. "Its seven-thirty my parents are going to be so pissed". I wanted to say mine too but I knew that they were probably too busy fighting to notice I hadn't come home yet. We paid our bill and decided to head home. "see you at school tomorrow" Alli shouted as she sprinted around the corner.

-oOo-

when I walked through the front door I noticed something unusual... silence. "Mom" I shouted "I'm home."

"in the kitchen Clare" my mothers voice trailed off. She sounded upset. Great I thought to myself I knew she wasn't upset with me, my dad and their arguing got all of her attention now.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom preparing dinner.

"where's dad" I asked.

She turned around her eyes were red and puffy, "he had to go to the office" she replied.

"so no family dinner then?" I asked my tone sharp.

"probably not tonight Clare,but me and you can have a nice dinner together. I made your favorite spaghetti and meatballs"

"No thanks, I'm just going to go to my room. I ate dinner already" I shouted grabbing my bags and darting up to my room.

Once I finished my homework I glanced at the alarm clock on my dresser. Ten fifteen, my dad had returned about an twenty minutes ago and the arguing between him and my mom picked right back up where they left off. In attempt to tune them out I started up my Sony Vaio and logged onto my IM secretly hoping Eli would be online.

_ding_... I looked down at the right hand corner of my screen and smiled.

Eli-gold49: late night Edwards?

Clare-e23: I could say the same for you!

Eli-gold49: Well I have to go... gotta finish my English paper for tomorrow. You wouldn't want Ms. Dawes to kill your English partner so soon in the semester.

Clare-e23: alright, see you tomorrow.

Eli-gold49: Goodnight Edwards!

Clare-e23: good night Eli!

_Eli-gold49 has logged off_

I closed my laptop,moved it back to my desk and decided I would try to get some sleep.

-oOo-

**i would love to hear what you all think! also i'm have a little trouble thinking of costumes for Riley and Zane... if anyone has any good ideas id love to hear them, plus the person with the best answer just might get a cameo in my story! 3 ya! kj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm hoping to have this story finished by Halloween! Keep up the reviews they make me smile and I'm still taking ideas for Riley and Zane's costume! **

**Happy reading!**

-oOo-

Ch. 4: days leading up to the party

Clare's POV

The next morning as I walked through the halls of Degrassi I noticed that everyone was talking about the same thing. They were all gushing about what they had planned to wear as a costume and who they were going with. People were even making prediction on the decorations and refreshments. We all knew that the Coyne's wouldn't plan a mediocre party, they always went over the top especially Fiona. She loved making grand statements. I was throwing my books into my locker about to head to my Media Mersion class when Eli popped up out of nowhere.

"Morning, Edwards!" he said accompanied by one of his signature smirks, startled I jumped.

I playfully swatted his arm "you shouldn't sneak up me, are you trying to scare me to death"

"'Tis the season to be scary" he replied

"Wow, Eli I believe out of all the corny things I've ever heard that tops the list" I stated.

Just as I said that Adam snuck up behind me. "Hey guys" he said loudly over my shoulder which made me jump again. They both let out a laugh.

"You two are incorrigible" I shouted as I stomped off to class.

"What did I do?" Adam shouted back at me

-oOo-

I took my "ball" in Media Mersion class and logged into my computer. Adam walked into class and sat on the ball next to me. I hadn't really paid him much attention except for noticing he was there from the corner of my eye. My attention was elsewhere, namely on Eli. I was watching him turn the corner out in the hallway when Adam said something.

"You two just need to get together already, this little dance you have going on is nauseating"

"Huh…what" I asked turning my attention from the empty hallway back to Adam.

"Never mind, so did you and Alli find you a costume yesterday?" he asked

"Actually we did" I said with a smile

"Well…" Adams tone had a hint of impatience.

"Well, what?" I asked

"What costume did you get? He was practically shouting at me by now.

"Oh yeah, I'm going as red riding hood" I said as I went into the detail of how it looked.

"Wow, Saint Clare dressing so scandalously, im kind of in shock!" he exclaimed

"It's not that scandalous of a costume" I replied "plus I figured its Halloween; why not walk a little on the wild side"

Adam smirked before he replied.

"So are you still going dateless to the social event of the year?"

"Yeah but it's not a big deal. Wesley and Connor don't have dates and they will be there so I wont be the only one without a date." I stated

"Um… yeah about that, both of them have dates" Adam paused for a moment before continuing "Some girl from Science Club asked Connor and Wesley said he has a date as well but he wants it to be a surprise!"

"What!" I exclaimed "this is just terrific I'm going to be the only one at this party without a date"

"Clare, I'm sure there will be others there without dates." He reassured me.

"Clare, Adam" Miss Oh said putting her finger to her mouth making a shushing noise "class has begun. No more talking"

Adam and I gave each other an eye roll before starting our assignments.

-oOo-

Eli's POV

Adam and I were sitting at our usual lunch table outside waiting for Clare to join us for lunch.

"Oh my God, there she is" Adam whispered to me.

"There who is?" I asked pivoting in my seat to see who Adam was talking about.

"Fiona" Adam said his voice sounding almost whimsical

"Dude, you like Fiona? You know she's in grade twelve right."

"I know she's also my badminton partner in remedial gym! Oh great she's heading our way… act cool" he said sitting up straight and clearing his throat.

"Hi Fiona" Adam said as his voice shaky with nerves

"Hey Adam" Fiona replied with a smile as she walked past our table. I made sure she was out of ear range before I said anything.

"Smooth" I said to Adam shaking my head

"What was that all about" Clare asked taking a seat next to me

"Public humiliation 101 with Adam Torrez as the keynote speaker" I said with a hint of sarcasm

Adam turned red.

"I think she likes me" he replied, the flush pink color of his cheeks fading as they returned to their normal color.

"Adam you're talking about Fiona Coyne, she's in grade twelve! Remember what happened with your last crush from remedial gym?" Clare stated tossing her head in the direction where Bianca was sitting.

"I remember, but this isn't anything like that! She likes me, I know it. I can feel it!" Adam stated matter of factually.

"Dude, we just don't want to see you get hurt again" I said.

"You guys, I'll be fine. You will see!" he announced looking over his shoulder with a huge smile plastered to his face.

With that we got up and headed to English.

-oOo-

Clare's POV

i was sitting in english class trying to pay attention to what Ms. Dawes was talking about when Eli turned around.

"you have plans for tonight" Eli whispered

"i'm not did you have something in mind?" i responded

"you'll just have to show up and find out" he said with a smirk

i was intrigued now, what did Eli have planned? Was this our first real date? i was so excited i could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"so what time will you be at my house to get me?" i asked

"ill be there at 7 and dress comfortably" he replied

as soon as he said that the bell rang

-oOo-

**hope you are all enjoying the story so far! -kj**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all here is Ch.5 enjoy! -kj**

**-oOo-**

TrIcK or tReAt

Ch.5. Halloween fun

It was 6:30pm; I was just finishing up drying the last of the dinner dishes. My mom had already retreated to her room for the evening and my dad was in the den, or as I like to call it his bedroom. He and my mom hadn't slept in the same room for weeks now. When he started sleeping on the couch I knew things were getting worse. It was eerily quite in the house tonight, it seemed so weird to not her my parents bickering. I finish drying out the last bowl, threw the dishrag into the sink and darted up the stair. When I opened my closet doors I realized I had no idea what to wear. I remembered Eli saying something about dressing comfortably. I rummaged through the shirts finally deciding on a baby blue v-neck sweater with my cream colored camisole underneath. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans to go with it. I quickly got changed into my attire for the evening and examined myself in the mirror. Content with my wardrobe choices I headed to the bathroom to touch up the make-up I had worn to school that day. As I headed out of my bedroom I grabbed my sneakers and jean jacket. After I put on my shoes and jacket I sat at the front window waiting impatiently for Morty to come into view. Five minutes later I saw Eli pull into my driveway.

"Bye dad" I shouted as I opened the front door "I'll be back before curfew". With that I slammed the door shut. Eli was just getting out of the drivers seat.

"Someone's in a hurry to get out of there" he said followed by one of his adorable smirks.

"So where are we going" I asked

"Patience young grasshopper!" he said. I rolled my eyes at him as we both got into the car. Morty purred... well more like sputtered when Eli cranked up the engine and put it in reverse. After about a ten minute car ride out into the country we pulled up to a farm house. I turned to Eli and gave him a look that screamed "what the heck are we doing here?" He chuckled and got out of the car.

"I felt bad" he began "I really wanted to spend my favorite holiday with my two best friends; so I figured since im spending tomorrow with Adam at the theatre and your going to Fiona's party that me and you could celebrate Halloween tonight."

"So what exactly are we doing out here in the middle of nowhere" I asked

"That" Eli said pointing to a sign that read Haunted hayrides and Pumpkin Patch straight ahead.

We got in line for the hayride. Once it was our turn we climbed inside the trailer full of hay that was attached to some horses. We took a seat with our backs to the side of the railing.

"Now Edwards don't get all scared on me" Eli laughed. He knew I was a big chicken and hated being scared.

"I think I can handle a little hayride" I said sticking out my tongue

The horses started moving and the hayride seemed enjoyable for the most part,even with the few bumps and dips in the ground that sent us bobbling around like weeble wobbles'. I was about to look over at Eli and say "see it's not that scary" when the sleigh started slowing down. I looked to see that we were headed straight into the woods.

I gulped I didn't want to be scared but I was and I knew Eli could tell.

As we headed slowly down the dirt path in the woods I heard a strange noise to the left of me. When I looked to to see what it was someone in a scary mask jumped out at me. I screamed and threw my face into Eli's shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to get scared" he snickered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

For some reason that small gesture made me feel more safe then I had felt in a long time.

After we exited out of the woods I noticed Eli had removed his arm from my shoulder. I looked at him and he looked at me nervously like he had just done something he shouldn't have.

The trailer came to a stop and we climbed out.

"So what next" I asked

"Pumpkin's" he replied dragging me to the pumpkin patch. "We both need to pick one out and then we can be on are way to destination number two"

We had fun searching for the best looking one. Once we each had a pumpkin we shoved them into the back of Morty and climbed inside the car. On the car ride back to town I decided to lean my head against the cool head rest on my seat. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but take in the smell that surrounded me. I couldn't quite describe the way Morty smelled. It was a mix of whatever Eli had on and old leather. The scent seemed to have a soothing affect.

"Here we are" Eli stated as he got out of the drivers seat and opened the back of Morty.

"Isn't this your house?" I asked

"Yep" he said grabbing the pumpkins and closing the door with his back." follow me."

I was right behind him as he led the way to his backyard. He sat the pumpkins down on a picnic table covered in plastic. There were all kinds of tools to carve the pumpkins including books that had stencils in them for the more inexperienced carvers like myself. I flipped through the stencil book until I found a pattern that I liked and then Eli did the we secured the stencil to the outside of our pumpkin we both cut the tops off of our pumpkins and began to scoop out the seeds.

"Clare, what's that in your hair" Eli asked with a smirk plastered to his face. I reached up to see what he was talking about. As I touched my hair I noticed that whatever was in my hair was slimy. I couldn't help but scream as I threw the pumpkin guts from my hand. Not realizing where I was throwing the slimy orange goop i heard it land. i looked at Eli and noticed it had smacked him on the arm.

"Oh, you have done it now Edwards" Eli exclaimed as he reached into his pumpkin and grabbed a handful of guts. I did the same

"Don't you dare throw that at me" I stated, getting ready to launch the handful I had at him.

With that he playfully flung pumpkin guts all over me. I copied him and before we knew it we were both covered in orange muck. We were also standing dangerously close to one another, laughing and trying to catch our breath. Realizing our proximity to one another we slowly backed away and started carving our pumpkins.

"ta-da" I said turning my pumpkin around showing Eli.

"What's that supposed to be?" he asked laughing

"It's supposed to be what it looks like… a black cat" I said sticking out my tongue "if yours is so much better let me see it." Eli turned his pumpkin to face me. I was really surprised at how good it was. It actually looked like a haunted house with ghosts coming out of the windows and grave stones on the lawn.

"Mine is still better" I protested as we lit some candles which set the pumpkins aglow.

"alright Cinderella lets get you home before curfew?" Eli said as he blew out the candles In our pumpkins. He then grabbed my pumpkin as we walked back to the hearse. five minutes later we pulled into my driveway and Eli walked me to the door. He sat my pumpkin on the front steps.

"goodnight Clare" Eli said once as he opened the car door.

" goodnight, oh by the way Eli you have some orange stuff all over you!" I said with a laugh before retreating into my house. I stood in the entryway for a second thinking of what a wonderful night I just had.

-oOo-

**read and review please, i would love to know what you love and what you hate about the story so far! xoxo -Kj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone… We are down to 2 chapters before the BIG party!**

**Yay! Are you excited?**

**Anyhoo hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**-Kj**

TrIcK or tReAt

Ch.6 Halloween Day Part I

Eli's POV

I rolled over in my bed noticing the sun creeping through the black fabric that covered my windows. I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head. I wanted to keep dreaming. I closed my eyes trying to drift back to the place where I had just been. I pressed my eyes shut tighter hoping to see the strawberry blonde curls or mesmerizing blue eyes, but all I saw was darkness an engulfing black void. Irritated that I couldn't return to sleep I pulled the covers from over my head and glanced at the clock. One pm, I closed my eyes and reopened them hoping the numbers would change. It can't really be that late I thought."Holy crap" I said out loud realizing it was in fact one in the afternoon. I sat up and started thinking through all the things that I needed to do today before I had to pick up Adam for the movie marathon at four. I was glancing around my room weighing out the options on whether or not I really need to change Morty's oil when I spotting my clothes from last night sitting in a pile on my floor. I smiled at the orange gook that covered them. There were still seeds attached to my shirt from the pumpkin guts Clare and I were throwing at each other last night.

I sat there for a few moments thinking about the events that took place the night before. I suddenly remembered what I was thinking of when I was on my way home from dropping off Clare.

_Last night I came to the realization that I really did care for Clare and not in some brother/sister sort of way, more in a way that made me want to kiss her and run my hands through her curls and…_

"Elijah" my mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs, snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I knew I was in trouble for something because that was the only time my mother used my full first name. For the most part my parents were really chill but when my mom got mad it was not a very pleasant experience. Part of me wanted to hide under my covers like a five year old until she came and found me but instead I got up and walked to the top of the stairs.

"You called me?" I asked in a timid tone, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"What is all that orange crap all over the back patio?" she asked pointing a finger in the direction of the back door.

"Oh, that" I said nonchalantly. "It's…" before I could explain what It was she cut me off.

"It needs to be cleaned up before you go to Gore Feast. Your dad has a band doing a demo for the radio station and they are playing in our backyard" she said walking away from the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and retreated back to my room where I threw on some old clothes and made my way to the backyard. I took my time cleaning up the back yard; it felt so nice and crisp outside that it made cleaning up almost enjoyable. Once the mess from last night was clean I headed up stairs to jump in the shower, I had little over an hour to get ready and be at Adam's if we wanted to get to the movie on time.

-oOo-

I pulled up to Adam's house around three thirty.

"You ready to go?" I asked when he opened the front door.

"Almost, I have to wait for my mom to get back from the grocery store before I can leave" he replied as he let me inside. We went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He was watching something scary on TV; I had never seen the movie before it had something to do with a baby and a rattle snake. We sat there watching it for a few minutes until Adam got bored and started his inquisition.

"So how was it?" Adam asked. I gave him a questioning look before he spoke again.

"Um… didn't you have a date with a certain curly haired girl last night?"

"It wasn't a date per say" I retorted

"Sure" he said "so are you going to tell me about it or not?"

"Well, I picked her up and we went to the old Hanniger farm house for a hayride. Then we picked out some pumpkins and went back to my house and carved them." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Did you make a move on her?" he asked with a smirk

"Dude!" I said, shocked he was asking such personal questions. "No, the only thing I did was put my arm around her when she was scared on the hayride which is probably something I shouldn't have done."

"Eli, you are such a chicken, if I took Fiona out I would at least try for a good night kiss"

"Maybe I am a chicken, I really like her and all but I can't be with her. Not like that, not in the way she wants me to be. If I were to ever hurt her or something ever happened to her I would never be able to live with myself" I said to him, my tome seemed a little too harsh.

"So you're just going to give up you're just going to let someone else date her then?" Adam asked

I didn't answer him; all I could do was shrug my shoulders. In my head I was thinking: _My heart keeps telling me to "go for it" and that I should be allowed to be happy. I also know Clare makes me happy, but my head keeps telling me that she's better off without me and that I'm no good for her. I was stuck in a catch 22. If I walked away I would have to deal with the fact that some other guy was with her, holding her hand, kissing her, making her laugh… I __don't know if I could just sit there and watch that. But I just couldn't allow myself to be with her. I wasn't deserving of her._

"Earth to Eli" Adam said waving his hand in my face.

"Huh, what" I said burying the thoughts somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Dude, you OK? You spaced out there for a minute"

"I'm fine" I replied

"My mom called and said she's going to be running late and that it was okay for us to just head to the Theater" Adam said standing up.

I stood up as well. Still imagining Clare with some douche, the entire Idea left a sour taste in my mouth. As we were about to open the front door we heard Drew in the kitchen talking to himself. Adam smiled at me and headed for the kitchen. I followed behind him.

"I look so stupid" Drew muttered out loud

"Dude, what are you wearing? Please tell me that's not your costume for tonight!" Adam said. He had a grin plastered on his face that spread from ear to ear.

"Dude, you look ridiculous" I spat. Adam and I both burst out laughing.

"Where is your dignity?" I asked still laughing

"laugh it up, just remember I'm the one who is going on a date with a girl and not a "man date" like the two of you" Drew said his tone sounded annoyed

"What are you supposed to be?" Adam asked.

"Obviously I'm a scarecrow" Drew stated sounding irritated.

"Hold on let me get my camera, I have to get a picture of you!" Adam started searching the kitchen counter for his camera. "If you're a scarecrow then what is Alli going as?"

"Dorothy" drew replied.

"Like from the _Wizard of Oz_?" I asked. Drew nodded his head. Adam and I erupted in another round of side splitting laughter.

"You guys are jerks" drew stated as he took his glass of water and headed for the living room.

"If you only had a brain!" Adam said as hit the button taking a picture of his brother. Drew glared at us as he walked out of the kitchen.

"That's just sad" I said as I examined the picture Adam had taken.

"That pic might just come in handy some day" Adam put the camera back in the kitchen drawer. We both burst out laughing at the though of Drew showing up to the party in that attire. I grabbed Morty's keys from my pocket and we headed out the door.

-oOo-

**Since I didn't post a chapter yesterday im gonna make it up to you and post 2 today! Hope you enjoyed part I of Halloween Day. Part II should be up shortly!**

**Read & Review please! :)**

**Much love! -Kj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this wasn't up earlier... anyway here is.**

**BTW thanks Justinbeaver for the ideas on Riley and Zane's costumes...**

**hope you enjoy! :)**

-oOo-

Ch. 7: Halloween Day

Clare's POV

I was just about to grab my costume and head over to Alli's. I was slipping on my shoes when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id _"Alli"_, she was probably wondering where I was. Sometimes she could get extremely impatient. I hit the green phone button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Alli, I was just about to head over there..." my sentence was cut off by Alli's high pitched voice.

"Clare" she said her voice was now a bit shaky as well as an octave too high for my liking.

"Alli, is everything okay? I asked worry was now coursing through my body.

"No Clare you need to go read the anti-grapevine... its pretty bad" she said starting to calm down.

"you know I really don't pay attention to that gossip rag, whatever it is I'll read it tomorrow" I said

"Clare, you need to read it now, it's about you" Alli said

"me?" I asked. Why would Chantay want to write about me?

"uh, Clare I gotta go my mom is calling me. I'll see you when you get here" she said as she hung up the phone.

I sat there on the bed holding the phone in my hand. After I hung up the phone I sat it down and went for start up my laptop. I sat down and logged onto IM for a minute hoping that Eli might be on but no luck. I decided to see what Chantay wrote about me so I logged onto the anti-grapevine website. I was shocked at the front page article. I scrolled down and began to read.

_**Smart sophomore girl to dumb to get a date to the biggest event in Degrassi history?**_

_ Everyone in school has a date to the Halloween Party this weekend except for one sophomore. You may all know her as Darcy's sister, apparently the goth boy she has been seen hanging around was too cool to take her to the party. Or is it because he doesn't like the idea of dating a "girl"? Rumor has it that goth boy will be attending the Gore fest playing at the cinema. Sources also say that his date is non other then the "boy between the ears". So what is really going on? Will the certain sophomore girl show up to the party stag? I guess we will all find out on Saturday night. _

I closed the web page and sat there staring blankly at the screen. How could Chantay write that? Now the entire school knew that I was going solo. Ugh could things get much worse? I was just about to shut down my computer when I noticed I had a message on the bottom of the screen. I clicked on it.

_Justinbeaver_: hey Clare, is the anti-grapevine article true? Are you really going stag to the party?

_Clare-e23_: yes I'm going alone, but it was my decision and it's really no ones business who I go with or not.

I logged off. Grabbed my costume and headed over to Alli's house to get ready.

-oOo-

I knocked on Alli's door and she let me in. we darted to her room to get ready. Alli slipped on her costume and I had to admit she looked great. She showed a pair of four inch tall red glittery stripper shoes into a bag.

" I'll put those on In the car" she said. I knew why too, her parent would definitely not approve of her wearing those anywhere. I went into her bathroom and changed into my entire costume. I was so pleased with how I looked in it. I let Alli curl my already curly hair. She said that curling them would make them look more dramatic or something. Once we were ready we waited in the living room for Sav. He was our chaperone and our ride. About twenty minutes later Sav came out of his room looking like Fred Flinstone.

"ready to go?" he asked us

"yup" we both said in unison

"we need to go pick up drew" Alli said.

" once we pick up HJ we can swing by and get him" Sav said grabbing the keys to their dad's truck and ushering us out the door.

We picked up Holly J who was coincidentally dresses a Wilma Flintstones. We then headed over to pick up Drew. We pulled up to Drew's place and Sav honked the horn. A few minutes later Drew came into view and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"awe you look so cute" Alli said as Drew took a seat next to her on in the truck.

" I look stupid" he mumbled under his breath.

"to the party" holly j said pointing strait ahead. And with that Sav put the car in drive and headed for Fiona's place.

-oOo-

Eli's POV

we had arrive to the Gore fest an hour early. We decided to get some seats right away before the theater got to packed. We scoured the rows until Adam picked out the "perfect seats" he decided to that we needed snacks so he went to the concession stand to stock up on provisions for the next few hours. He came back a few minutes later carrying what seemed like the entire concession stand. I stood up and took some of the stuff from Adam's arms. He had two large cola's an XL tub of popcorn, nachos and numerous packages of candy.

"dude, you get enough food?" I asked

" it's a six hour long marathon and I don't plan on getting up" he replied

I nodded my head and sat down as the movie began. We had been there for at least an hour and I had no clue what the movie was about. I hadn't been paying attention. All I could think about was Clare. She was going to that party alone anything could happen. She was going to find a guy and forget all about me. Horrible images of Clare taunted my head.

"hey are you okay" Adam asked looking at me

"yeah I'm fine" I said "why?"

"you have been staring at the screen but I haven't seen you flinch once" Adam said

"oh" I stated still staring at the screen.

"you know we can still make the party, we can dress up with masks on so Clare doesn't know we are there and this way you can keep an eye on her" Adam replied. It was like he was reading my mind.

"one little problem bro, we don't have costumes" I said. Adam smiled and stood up looking at me.

"what are you doing" I asked

"get up, we are going somewhere" Adam said

I listened and followed him out of the theater and across the street to the Halloween Superstore.

"lets find us some costumes" Adam stated as he started looking for a costume.

we were in the back for a few minutes when Adam stepped out of the dressing room in a Robin costume.

"boy wonder... not bad" I said

"what are you going to wear?" Adam asked

" I have an idea" I said grabbing a costume and heading into the dressing room.

A few minutes later I emerged dressed as the phantom, from The Phantom of the Opera. Adam smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I decided that this was the perfect costume. I stepped into the bathroom and slicked my hair back before we both approached the checkout counter fully dressed in our costumes. Once we paid for them we darted for Morty. I needed to get to that party and make sure no one was making a move on Clare. I had decided that tonight I would tell her how I really feel.

-oOo-

**again im sorry it wasn't up sooner. My internet was down :( **

**tomorrow is the Party chapter! **

**Thanks for all the reviews they are awesome... keep em coming! **

**-kj :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey all sorry there is no update today, i have been feeling under the weather and the meds the doctor put me on make me sleepy! so i will have the party chapter/conclusion up tomorrow. i will also be writting an alternate ending that i will post on Sunday. hope your not too disappointed! **

**-kj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all here is chapter 8, the final chapter :( **

**hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far and tomorrow **

**the alternate ending will be up! :) **

**-kj**

-oOo-

Ch. 8: Fiona's Party

Clare's POV

Sav had just parked the car outside of Fiona's condo. I gulped, it must have been louder then I thought because everyone turned and looked at me. My cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

"You will be fine" Alli said patting my leg with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Drew's.

I smiled at her weakly.

" you can do this Clare" I whispered to myself as I opened the car door and stepped out. I heard Sav lock the car doors and thought to myself " there's no turning back now". We walked up the fake cobweb covered stair case until we reached the floor Fiona's place was on. The Entire hallway was decorated with bats and cobwebs. She even had a strobe light and fog machine. I was amazed at the decorations, if the hallway looked this amazing I couldn't imagine the inside of her condo. Sav and Holly J opened the front door without knocking and walked in. Drew and Alli were right on there heals.

I walked in behind Alli hoping no one would notice me.

My mouth dropped when I walked inside, Fiona really went over the top. There we cobwebs and bats just like in the hallway plus strobe lights blinking everywhere. There was a thick layer of fog that covered the floor. I laughed a little thinking about poor Alli and how no one would see her shoes now. Fiona had also hired people dressed up as zombie butlers to walk around offering h'orderves and punch to the guests. I looked around the room and noticed that almost the entire school was there.

Looking around I saw Riley dressed as a cop and his dad Zane was a robber, I had to chuckle they looked so cute and happy. Standing not to far from him was Anya with her date WESLEY? Was I loosing my mind? Wesley's date was Anya! They were both dressing in their larping costumes. It was an odd coupling but I was happy for Wesley. I continued to glance around the room and when I saw Connor and his date, they were both dressed up as characters form his computer game. I heard someone coming up on my left, I turned to see who it was.

" so little Edwards the rumors are true, you did show up dateless" Chantay said. She had some guy standing next to her which I assumed was here date.

" well, I um..." I began before I was cut off.

"No actually she's my date for the evening." Chantay and I both turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Edward?" I whispered. Looking at the glittery vampire with the crazy bed head

He let out a laugh.

" Clare is you date!" Chantay scoffed.

"yes, do you have a problem with that?" the gorgeous vampire asked.

"no" Chantay replied as she pursed her lip and walked away, her date following behind her.

I turned to the vampire. " thanks!" I said with a smile.

"it's my pleasure prop master Clare" Declan said with a huge smile " I have wanted to tell Chantay off since she wrote that article about Fiona last year"

"So your Edward Cullen, I assume" I raised my eyebrows at him

" it was Fi's idea" he said

" you look just like him, glittering chest and all" I blushed at my comment. Why did I mention his chest? Now he's going to think I was staring at his body, and after me biting his neck last year that was the last thing I needed.

" well thanks!" he said with the same smile as before. "how about some punch?" he asked

"okay" I replied.

"ill be right back, don't let another vampire take my spot" he said before he walked to the refreshment table.

I stood there with my back against the wall smiling. Maybe this party wasn't going to be as bad as I had thought. Declan returned a few minutes later with two beverages in his hand and we continued talking.

-oOo-

Eli's POV

Adam and I climbed into Morty. We floored it to Fiona's condo. I threw Morty into park once we reached her place. Adam and I got out and walked to the stairs. Here goes nothing I thought. Adam grabbed my arm outside the door.

"so whats the game plan?" he asked

"um... you go one way and I will go the other. Once one of us finds here we locate one another and go from there."

Adam opened the door and went to the left while I went to the right. I had no idea how I was going to find her in the mess of people. I noticed Fiona buzzing around in her bee costume. She shuffled past me and I noticed she was also wearing a crown. How appropriate I thought... the queen of the party is dressed up as a queen as well... or at least a queen bee. I was about to ask her if she had seen Clare anywhere when I heard a familiar giggle coming from across the room. I tried to follow the sound hoping to find Clare but I realized I had no idea what she was dressed as. I saw Declan talking to someone dressed in a cute little red riding hood costume. He looked retarded, he was dressed as Edward Cullen which made me laugh until I heard the cute little giggle again. It was coming from red riding hood. I stood there for a moment watching to see if it was Clare that he was indeed talking to. I gasped when red took off her hood and I noticed the beautiful curls that belonged to the girl I cared about. I gasped. I couldn't believe that it was Clare. She looked so pretty. I had never seen her dress like that before and was pleasantly surprised to see her dressing a little more revealing. I headed her way I had to talk to her. I walked up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Clare!" I said as she turned to see who was holding her shoulder

"Eli" she exclaimed her voice full of surprise " what are you doing here? I thought you and Adam were supposed to be at the movies?"

"we were but Adam convinced me to come to the party inst..." I began to say when Declan interrupted me.

"um... Clare and I were talking here!" he stated

"yeah I know and frankly I don't care, I need to talk to her it's... important" I replied. I noticed Clare's eyes widen with intrigue. I grabbed Clare by the hand and lead her on the patio to talk.

"What's So important?" Clare asked

"Clare I need to tell you the truth" I began. Her facial expression looked concerned now. " I cant be your friend anymore"

Clare looked at me confused, tears filling her eyes. " what? Why?" she asked

"i cant be your friend anymore because I want to be more then friends I want to be your boyfriend" I said looking into her eyes. She smiled at me.

"really?" she asked. Without answering I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. After a minute or two I slowly pulled apart.

" I was wondering when you'd come to your senses Eli Goldsworthy" she said as she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in for another kiss. This time there was more hunger and passion then the previous one. We pulled apart once more to catch our breath when Clare began to speak.

"So where is Adam at?"

" I'm not sure, probably still looking for you" I replied

"maybe we should go find him that way he can stop looking for me" she said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and we walked around looking for him. We turned a corner and notice Adam talking to Fiona over in a corner of the room.

" there's boy wonder over there talking to queen bee!" I said pointing at Adam and Fiona. Adam saw me pointing and gave us a thumbs up and then shooed us away with his hand. Clare and I both laughed.

"Maybe he does have a chance!" I said

" Stranger things have occurred and it is Halloween" Clare said letting out a giggle.

-oOo-

**hope you enjoyed the story! **

**Read and reviews please! **

**Like I said there is going to be an alternate ending up tomorrow.**

**-kj :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I'm sorry if you didn't like the original ending...**

**I hope you like this one better!**

**Also, sorry it took so long for the alternate ending to come out!**

**-kj**

-oOo-

Ch.10 Alternate Ending

Sav parked the truck outside of Fiona's Place. I got out and looked up at her condo, even the outside was decorated. We could hear people buzzing around inside, I gulped "here goes nothing" I whispered under my breath.

"Clare it will be just fine" Alli said smiling at me. I nodded my head in agreement and we headed for the stairs to Fiona's place. As we entered the apartment I was taken aback by how many people from Degrassi actually showed up.

" are you going to be okay on your own?" Alli asked.

"im a big girl I think I can handle it" I said as Alli pulled Drew to the dance floor.

I let out deep breath and leaned against the wall behind me. I stood there for a good minute just watching everyone else interact. I couldn't help but wish Eli was there. I saw Wesley and Connor over by the punch bowl so I decided to go and talk to them.

"hey guys" I said as I walked up to them

"oh, hey Clare" Wesley replied with one of his big Wesley smiles. "Did you hear?" he asked still smiling. He looked kind of silly in his green leotards and larping costume.

"Hear what?" I asked sounding sincerely interested

"i asked Anya to the party and she actually said yes!"he replied bowing out his chest in a superman sort of way.

"Actually, Adam told me." I said looking over at Anya who was now talking to Zane and Riley who were dressed as a Cop and robber. Riley looked very authoritative in his blue police costume. Anya of course was dressed in her princess costume from larping.

She glanced over at Wesley and smiled. I was kind of surprised by this. I would have never guessed in a million years that Anya and Wesley would be on their way to being a couple. We stood there talking for a minute before Anya walked up to us.

"Wesley would you want to come dance?" she asked. Before I could blink he was walking toward the dance floor calling back at me " talk to you later Clare" he yelled.

I looked at Connor "well, I guess it's just you and me" I said to him.

"actually Clare, my dates over there waiting for me" he said pointing to a girl across the room. She noticed him and waved. "see you later".

It was just me again so I decided to check out the refreshment table. I was grabbing some punch when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"try the green one its better" I turned around and was face to face with Declan Coyne.

"what?" I asked confused

"The punch" he said pointing to the bowl of green slime looking beverage. I scooped some into my cup and turned around to face Declan once more.

"so prop master Clare where's your date?"

"actually I came alone tonight" I said kind of embarrassed

"well you can be my date then" he said smiling. I smiled back. We stood there talking for a while until Fiona came over, she was dressed up as a princess. Which was fitting because I remembered Adam addressing her "princess Fiona" last week.

" Declan I need your help! We are out of those little hotdog things" she seemed very upset by this "can you please go make some more?" she asked

" im on top of it sis" he said.

"thanks" Fiona replied relieve spread over her face as she took off to greet more guests that had just arrived.

"duty calls" he said looking at me "would you care to join me? I know its probably not going to be as fun as standing around the punch bowl..."

"sure" I replied cutting him off.

We went to the kitchen where Declan pulled out a tube of biscuit dough and a package of mini cocktail wieners.

"alright" he said "you open that roll of dough while I cut open the hot dogs". I did as he asked and waited for him to give me the next instruction.

"okay, now roll out all the dough and ill come over and cut it into triangles" he stated. Once again I did as he asked. As soon as he finished cutting the dough he looked at me.

"now here is the fun part, take a baby hot dog and roll it up in the triangle. Start at the wide end and roll to the tip of the triangle. Once its rolled place them on that sheet over there" he said pointing at a cookie sheet. We rolled the pigs in a blanket diligently. Once we were done rolling them Declan threw the tray in the oven.

"now what?" I asked

"now we wait" he said smiling

we stood there talking about school and New York until the timer went off. Declan pulled out the hotdogs from the oven.

"wow those look amazing" I said

"well prop master Clare we make a pretty good team" as he said that he bent down and gave me a peck on the lips. Surprised I stepped back.

"what was that?" I asked shocked

"i don't know, impulse, I didn't mean to..." he started to say

" I have to go" I turned around and darted for the patio

-oOo-

Eli's POV

As we arrived at Fiona's I turned to Adam, "you remember the game plan?" I asked

"yup" he said. We entered Fiona's condo, I started searching for Clare. I noticed Jenna and KC talking. I couldn't help but snicker at how fitting their costumes were. Jenna was dressed up as Brittney Spears and KC was K-Fed. I didn't want to talk to them but I needed to find Clare so I walked up to them. Both of them stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"have you seen Clare?" I asked. Still looking at me like they had seen a ghost both replied with a quick "no". I rolled my eyes and quickly started looking for her.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Fiona's brother, I think Declan was his name. He also looked confused. "have you seen Clare Edwards?" I asked him.

"um... yeah she was just in here a minute ago"he stated. " I accidentally kissed her and she ran off'" he mumbled

"YOU WHAT" I asked, I had a feeling something like this would happen. "where is she at now?" I yelled

"im not sure, I think she headed for the patio"he pointed in the direction she took off in. I had the thought of punching him in his mouth but I decided not to. I turned around and headed in the direction that Declan pointed. I walked onto the patio and saw Clare sitting there all alone. She looked so amazing I just stood there staring I wanted to walk up and pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers but I hesitated for a moment. She must have noticed me standing there because she started to speak.

"i didn't see anyone out here" she said

" why are you sitting out here all alone?" I asked. She looked up at me with her blue eyes glittering in the light of the moon.

-oOo-

Adam's POV

alright If I were Clare where would I be? I thought to myself. I had been looking for Clare for a while now with no luck on finding her. I decided that I deserved a break from the scavenger hunt Eli and I were on. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for a moment. When opened them there she was, not Clare but Princess Fiona. My heart skipped a beat and I started to get nervous. She was more beautiful then ever. I knew that If I didn't seize the opportunity to talk to her while I was incognito I would kick myself for it later. I started to walk across the room where she was talking to the red headed annoyance known as her best friend. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stand that ginger but she wasn't going to ruin my opportunity.

"Adam,is that you?" I knew that voice way to well... it was Drew. I turned around and looked at him.

"i didn't think anyone would recognize me" I stated

"you are so busted, wait til mom finds out you didn't go to the movies like you told her you were" he smiled at the thought of my mom lecturing me. It was usually Drew that got in trouble.

"dude, you wouldn't rat me out! Would you?" I asked, knowing fair well that Drew played dirty and there was no way I was going to get out of this one.

" I was going to but I won't on one condition" he said as he started to give me an evil grin.

"whats the condition?" I asked

" we delete the picture you took of me tonight!" he stated

" done" I replied and we shook on it. I turned back around in the direction I last saw my princess but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed and began looking for Clare again. I turned around the corner and there she was again. This time I wasn't going to be distracted from talking to Princess Fiona. I marched right up to the table where she was refilling the punch bowl, took a deep breath and began to speak. "princess Fiona!" I said my voice was a little too high pitched for my liking. She turned and looked at me confused.

"do I know you?" she asked

"Adam... your P.E. Partner" I replied

"oh hey Adam, are you enjoying the party so far?"she asked me

"yeah, it's a great party" I smiled at her

"OK, well you have fun" she stated and turned around heading for the kitchen.

"Wait!" I shouted. She turned back around and looked at me.

" I figured since I've seen your horrible badminton skills, that maybe you can redeem yourself with some dance skills!" I said with a smile from ear to ear.

" are you asking me to dance?" she asked with a smile.

"only if your answer is yes!" I replied giving her a sad puppy dog look.

"how can I say no to that face?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

-oOo-

Clare's POV

I had been sitting all alone on the dark patio when a dark shadowy figure appeared. I looked up to see a guy standing there dressed as the Phantom of the opera. He startled me a little until I got a closer look. He looked so familiar but I couldn't think of where I knew him from.

" I didn't see anyone out here" I said looking at him, then looking at the ground.

"why are you sitting out here all alone?" he asked.

"oh" I had to think of a good reason to tell him "i just needed a bit of fresh air" I said looking at him trying to figure out where I had seen him before.

"would you mind if I joined you? " he asked taking a seat obviously not waiting on my approval. I nodded my head "yes".

"So where is your date?" he asked me. I thought that was a very forward question for a stranger to ask someone. It made me think of Eli, I was hoping he would have shown up tonight but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

" I actually don't have one, the guy I wanted to go with had other plans" I said covering my mouth with my hand. I didn't mean to share that much information. I watched his facial expression change from somewhat serious to a little more playful.

"oh really" he responded with a smirk.

"ELI?' I asked.

"well I couldn't stand thinking of you being here alone" he said to me. I just sat there looking at him for a minute not really believing that he was here with me.

"sorry I was fashionably late" he said with a laugh " let me make it up to you"

"what did you have in mind?" I asked. He stood up and grabbed my hand. I stood up and faced him. He swept his hand behind my torso and pulled me close to him. We stood there dancing for what seemed like forever. I felt so comfortable in his arms like they were made to hold me. A few minutes later we heard the clock chime ten.

" I have to start walking home" I said staring into his green eyes.

"how about one more dance then we will go grab Adam and ill drive you home?" he asked. I stood up on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. It took me by surprise, I Clare Edwards had never been that daring before. I blushed a little and looked at the ground until Eli lifted my chin up and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.

-oOo-

Adam's POV

I was having a blast hanging out with Fiona, I could tell she felt the same way because she hadn't stopped smiling or laughing all night. It was a little after ten when Eli and Clare walked up to me. I was so glad that Eli had found her because I had completely forgot that I was supposed to help find her. They both seemed to be completely euphoric.

"We are heading out, you ready to go?" Eli asked. I stood there for a minute looking at him and then looking at Fiona. I didn't want to leave so soon,i was having to much fun spending time with Fiona.

"actually I'm going to stay and help clean up for a while" I replied. I noticed Fiona smile at that idea.

"yeah, my driver will bring him home later" Fiona chimed in.

"alright man, see you Monday then" Eli said giving me a fist bump.

-oOo-

Clare's POV

After we left Fiona's condo we walked to Morty and climbed in. Eli cranked the engine and put the hearse in drive. We were halfway to my house when I felt Eli wrap his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I placed my head on his shoulder as he continued to drive me home. We pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I got out and Eli walked me to the front door. I looked at his watch it was five minutes til ten. I smiled at him.

"five minutes early" he said

"so..." I said

"so... what?" he responded with a smirk

"what are we?" I asked

"what do you mean what are we?" he asked in a playful tone

"are we official?" I asked

"you mean am I your boyfriend and are you my girlfriend" he asked grabbing my hands and pressing his lips forcefully to mine. It pressed back with just as much force.

When we finally pulled apart I felt like my head was in the clouds as I tried to catch my breath.

"does that answer your question?" he asked noticing my response to the kiss. I nodded my head in response, still unable to speak.

"well Cinderella, I guess this is goodnight" he said with a smirk before he bent down and gave me a short sweet kiss on the lips. I was able to muster out a goodnight to him before I headed into my house. As I walked inside I noticed my parents were still arguing but I really didn't care. Nothing could ruin my amazing night.

-End!-

**-oOo-**

**Please read and review. i would love to know what you thought of the alternate ending and if you liked this one better then the last one! also im planning a new story soon! so look for it :)**

**-kj**


End file.
